


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Movie Night, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film Night with the Fitzsimmons family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to be a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact that I am currently that I am currently watching the Aristocats, I decided to write this. Because I got it for Christmas. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support.

Carrying Peggy downstairs, dressed in an oversized cat's dressing gown, the hood up, Fitz flicked one of the ears of the ears on the hood and it fell down even further over her eyes in response.

"Peggy has decided on a film," Fitz called out to Jemma, lying on the sofa with a tray balanced on her now visible baby bump.

She smiled, removing the tray and placing it on the ground beside the sofa, and sitting up, she turned to face them. "Wow!" she exclaimed seeing Peggy in the dressing gown that was once white but was now an off white, and Peggy gave a toothy grin in reply. "You being a kitty cat tonight."

For an answer, Peggy gave a meow, and reached out for her mother.

"What film is it, sweetie?"

Another meow, so Fitz translated for her, holding up the box. _The Aristocats._ Jemma couldn't help but smile. It was her favourite Disney film as aa child, and Peggy was also a massive fan of the film. If Fitz had had his way, however, they would very probably be watching _The Jungle Book._

Turning to her father, Peggy whispered a question, by purring, into her father's ear. Fitz held her away from him, eye brow raised as if in shock. "Are you serious?" he asked, eye brow raising, and Jemma laughed from her position on the sofa. It was moments like these that she really valued. A nod from Peggy and Fitz nodded along with her, agreeing with whatever she had asked him. "Well," he said, positing her in his arms so that he was holding her with his left, and started tickling her. The young girl giggled and Fitz lifted back her hood, revealing blue eyes and brown curls. "Well, every cat has to have milk. Do you wanna come or do you wanna sit with your mummy?"

Peggy's brow furrowed in concentration, and then pointed towards her mother.

"You help mummy set up the DVD for me coming in and I'll get your milk and maybe even a chocolate cookie?"

"Yeah!" Peggy cheered, breaking her act at the prospect of food. "Cookie!"

Fitz ruffled his daughter's hair and she leaned forward, licking his cheek as a way of saying thanks.

Setting her down and handing her the DVD, he used his sleeve to wipe away any saliva that may have remained on his face.

"Have you shaved Leopold FitzSimmons?" Jemma cried out to him, grabbing onto his wrist as he walked past.

"What?" he asked, confused by her sudden accusation. "What makes you think that?"

Jemma laughed, "Peggy just voluntarily licked you across the face. You know what she's like!"

Fitz shrugged, and allowed his wife to run her hand around his chin. "She's a cat and cat's don't really care."

Peggy nods in agreement with her father, crawling up and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "It's tickly. I don't like tickly stuff."

"Ah," Fitz said. "So will you help mummy get it set up and I'll get your stuff?"

"Yeah," Peggy said, pulling her hood up, which immediately fell over her eyes, temporarily running the world black for her, the DVD still clutched in her hand. Her mother pulled her hood back, revealing to her that her father had gone into the kitchen. "Would you do it mummy? Please?" She gave her most innocent look, batting her eyelashes.

Jemma took the DVD from her younger daughter, and shook her head, unable to understand how her young daughter batting her eyelashes could get the best of her. Fitz must have been teaching her the best way to get away with things. "Do you wanna see how it's done?" she asked Peggy.

"Nahh," was the only answer that she got, a distracted tone to her voice. Jemma then felt a tingle go down her spine, breath hot on her neck. Arms wrapped around her and someone placed kisses along the back on her neck. She stopped what she was doing and let herself be lost in the moment. He moved her sleeve, allowing it to fall of her shoulder and he placed further kisses on her shoulder. At one point, she felt his teeth nibble her flesh, something that would probably leave marks in the morning. Eventually she had to pull away, and turned to face her husband, caressing his face. "Later," she whispered, after he had pulled her on for a kiss, their foreheads touching. It was soft enough that Peggy didn't hear. Fitz nodded, and turned to face their daughter, a look of pure horror on her face.

Jemma laughed, walking back to the sofa, and pulling her daughter closer to her. "You not like that?" she asked her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead before running her hands through the messy brown curls, still damp from her bath earlier.

Finally, the film was set up, and Fitz sat on the sofa, Jemma immediately placed her head on Fitz's chest and Peggy curled up even further to her mother. Fitz wrapped a blanket around the three of them and pressed play on the film.

Peggy enjoyed the film, singing along to every song and Jemma sat with a massive smile on her face. Even after all of these years, this film was still amazing. She had forgotten that the art style was a gorgeous as it was.

And Fitz had to admit, it was a good film. Not as good as _The Jungle Book;_ to few monkeys for his liking, but his wife and his daughter were enjoying themselves and that's all that mattered.

Once the screen had faded to black, Jemma gave a gasp, sitting up quickly.

"Jems?" Fitz asked, fear lacing his voice as her hand flew to her bump, resting on it. "Is everything okay?"

"Mummy?" Peggy asked, picking up on her father's worried tone, and looking to her mother and seeing a tear form on her eyes.

With her other hand, she took Peggy and guided her daughter's hand to her bump.

A gasp escaped from Peggy, echoing her mother's when she realised what had happened. It was a kick.

"The baby," Jemma could all but whisper. "It's kicking.

Fitz reached over as well, tears forming in his eyes as well.

Their baby was kicking. Their family was too expand soon.

He had the two people that he loved the most in the world, curled up on the sofa in their Perthshire cottage. And that family would soon get bigger.

He couldn't ask for more in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this film and I hope that you have enjoyed this. Many thanks for reading. Marvel and Disney own all.


End file.
